What do you say when someone is dying?
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: "Oh yeah, like you would know what to say when someone is dying in your arms!" "I-I-I would say…I would say that I love them, and that I would be ok without them…that I would live on. And…and that everything was ok." Rufus/Reno


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the basic plot.

R&R Por Favor!

The explosion happened fast. The steel building that had once been regarded as strong was crumbling fast, as were the bodies caught in the flames. The words, "Shin-Ra will die" resonated in Elena and her fellow Turk's heads as they sprinted out of their offices, racing the inevitable. Rude's melancholy face flashed towards Tseng,

"He'll be fine. It was Turk policy, you know the rules." Tseng answered him sternly. Rude dared to remember just five minutes previous to the attack when Reno had sensed something was wrong. He had run to go and check on the President. The second Rude could no longer hear Reno's footsteps the explosion occurred. Although the building shook, the explosion had originally started in the Eastern Wing, far from the Turks' offices as well as the President's. However, the fires were speeding down the hallways and the building began to fall apart from the inside out.

Elena pushed Rude through the emergency exit in the stairwell, causing him to concentrate on the task at hand, running for his life.

0000000000000000000000

Reno went from a slow, loose pace to sprinting in seconds. President Shinra's office was not far off now, and he could swear the smoke was getting thicker. It took Reno, what felt like, the better part of a year to get to the President's office, he quickly kicked in the door when he did so.

The President's office was not in good shape. Papers were strewn about the room, and it seemed eerily quiet. Not to mention the smoke, the thick, ashen air was filling Reno's lungs so quickly he begged for air.

"RUFUS!" he choked, not bothering to use the highly respected official's professional name.

"Don't say a word," growled a low voice from the side room. Reno starred at the big white door and gripped his EMR, he would be going in armed.

Without a second though Reno burst through the door and felt his insides lurch.

000000000000000

Rude and the other Turks stood a safe distance away from the smoldering building holding hands and praying to Gaia for the slightest glimpse of the red head's face. Tseng finished a quick role call with SOLDIER and some various office sections and sighed, "This is a much higher death count than I would like to see." Someone from SOLDIER chuckled, but most of the workers felt like either throwing up or running, or both.

"He'll be out soon," Elena reassured Rude.

"Oh Gaia I hope so."

00000000000000000000000

The bullet had entered Reno's stomach fast, he had barely seen the gun before he noticed the pain.

"RENO!" Rufus let out a blood curdling scream and let the instincts take over, for once in his life, he did not wait to help. Rufus kneed the attacker hard in the chest, grabbed his gun and shot his body nine times, one for every year he knew Reno.

Rufus sighed, his body shuddering, and dropped to his knees next to Reno.

"Reno, oh Gaia Reno," Rufus could feel like tears coming, no, bursting out of his eyes.

"Hey….Shinra's don't cry yo!" smiled Reno.

"Shut the fuck up," sobbed Rufus, "you hate me, don't you? For leaving." Rufus was right, when he had broken up with Reno after five years of secret affairs and serenades, Rufus had broken Reno's heart. To make matters worse, Rufus purposed to a famous actress, Lia Minto, days after.

"A little," Reno chuckled, "but who doesn't. You're Rufus fucking Shinra." Rufus smiled, trying to hold back the tears, for Reno's sake. Rufus dared to look down at Reno's wound and wanted to die, what seemed like too small of a hole to be producing that much blood, was pumping Reno's blood all over the tiled floors and Rufus' white shirt.

"I…I don't hate you Rufus, I couldn't….," Reno was gasping for air so forcefully Rufus felt more pressure building in his eyelids, when was the last time he cried like this? When his mother died? When Veld, his life-long protector, died? He could not remember.

"Do you love her?" Reno whispered.

"No….listen I was stupid…I regret it everyday. It's just that I was sc-"

"Rufus, don't you know the song yo? It's too late to apologize you knuckle head." Rufus frowned,

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

"You're so social awkward sometimes!"

"Oh yeah, like you would know what to say when someone is dying in your arms!" That was it, saying it aloud, declaring it, broke Rufus Shinra. He exploded into rapid sobs and gasps.

"I-I-I would say…I would say that I love them, and that I would be ok without them…that I would live on. And…and that everything was ok." Rufus' sobs began to increase, he could feel Reno slipping, his lover was leaving.

"Reno, I love you so much, I love you more than anything that everything," Reno's eyes began to seem blurry, almost distant, "and I will be...i will be fine without you," Rufus sobs were getting in the way of his speech, and he could feels Reno's hang loosning its grip, "and everything….everythings ok!" With that, he left. Reno left his lover to fall apart in sobs. Reno left his lover making an empty promise, because everything was not ok. Rufus kissed Reno's lips softly, closed his eyes, and lay on the floor next to him.

Elena sighed, "Don't worry Rude, I know he will come."

Rude felt something inside his chest shatter, like a piece of him exploded. Reno.

"No, he won't."


End file.
